


On the Tube

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Sherlock Challenge Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John take a trip on the London Underground to shop for something that rhymes with Tube.





	On the Tube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrb488](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrb488/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlock Challenge prompt: On the Tube.
> 
> Sung by John to the tune of "Up on the Roof."

When murderous cabbies start getting you down  
And walking six miles is just too much to face  
Just climb right down in that tube underground  
And let it take you to your latest case  
  
On the tube, it’s peaceful as a zoo  
And there the world above won’t bother you  
  
When you’re coming home drenched in sewage and blood  
And taxi drivers give you a wide berth  
Just find a sign for the Bakerloo line  
And take that magic train under the earth  
  
On the tube, they have to let you ride  
Even when you look like you’ve just died  
  
Just get right on the tube  
  
At night the freaks put on a show for free  
And Sherlock it will bring you home to me  
  
I keep on telling you…  
  
If you want me to give you some love  
When the corner shop is out of lube  
No need to wander the streets up above  
We can go to get some on the tube  
  
Let’s go shopping for lube  
Oh, come on, baby  
We’re going shopping for lube  
Down on the tube 

**Author's Note:**

> When this old world starts getting me down  
> And writing is just too much for me to face  
> I see the kudos and the comments you leave  
> And all my cares just drift right into space
> 
> Click that button, it's the only way I'll know  
> You liked this and you want to say "Hello"
> 
> Up on the spoof...


End file.
